Bring it on, our Destiny
by Cryocene
Summary: Just one day before the Vytal Tournament's finals, Adam Taurus is itching to hunt a certain traitor of White Fang. However, the arrival of a certain Atlas specialist ruined the plan. With no one else to back him up, Adam decides to investigate the specialist. However, it seems that a certain relative of the specialist will give him the surprise of his life... (INDEFINITE HIATUS)
1. Bull's Eye on the Heiress

**Author Note: Greetings my readers! My name is Cryocene and this is my** **second** **RWBY fan fiction!** **The beginning of a new** **story I call "** **Bring it on, our Destiny** **"** **, my effort for an Adam x Weiss story without altering their personalities** **.**

 **Actually, I was planning to upload this much later, probably after my first story "Something about a Rose" got a continuation. But I scrapped that plan because I'm planning to dedicate this for XxxCrimsonSnow, whose birthday is celebrated at 7** **th** **August a few days ago.**

 **Do not worry, if it's of bad quality, I'll simply edit it. But why don't you judge its current quality for yourself? By the way, it's practically decided that I will continue "Something about a Rose", so I'm going to change its 'Complete' status as well.**

 **Speaking of which, thanks! Over 500 views, 7 reviews, 24 favs, and 8 followers in just a week for "Something about a Rose"! I'm truly grateful and I'll continue it as a payment.**

 **If you noticed, the title of this story is taken from the anime D-Grayman Hallow's Opening Theme, whose title is "Key- Bring it on, my Destiny-". Just so you know, I** _ **never**_ **bothered to put any notice in a fan fiction unless it referenced any work outside of itself. And to spoil a bit, this fic will use the lyrics of many,** _ **many**_ **songs, the list of which will be noted at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, let's do this!**

* * *

"Well, that was not half-bad, Blake."

Inside a bar somewhere in Vale, Adam chuckled as the match between team RWBY and team ABRN concluded in the former's crushing victory as shown in the television stationed there.

 _She certainly had improved... but not good enough._ Adam smirked. At that skill level, he could probably kill her without even using his Semblance.

 _Just you wait, Blake..._ Adam must admit that he was excited. Cinder would execute her plan tomorrow during the Vytal Tournament finals, and he could finally unleash his revenge on Blake since her betrayal.

Adam's days since the deal with Cinder had been sore. The witch had more or less controlled the White Fang's forces in Vale, leading to countless, _pointless_ losses of his forces.

The result? Not only he had to personally visit his dead comrades in Vale, his reputation in the White Fang was slowly dwindling. The soldiers were losing their loyalty to him.

Seriously, Blake was lucky to betray the White Fang before that witch came for a second time.

 _Although her luck won't last long..._

Adam was going to enjoy his hunt of the traitor. Blake's final purpose would be to relieve his stress, and she would be a very, _very_ good stress reliever indeed.

 _I will make her regret her choice._

"Heh heh heh... Hmm?"

His laugh was cut short as his scroll beeped. He received a message.

 _LT: "Boss! We have an emergency!"_

Adam frowned. Emergency?

 _Bull: "What's happening?"_

 _LT: "Our forces outside of Vale captures the sight of what seems to be Winter Schnee's personal airship, flying at the direction of Vale!"_

The bull raised an eyebrow. _Winter Schnee? As in, the older Schnee daughter, the specialist working under Ironwood?_

Now that's a problem. The Atlas Specialist, Winter Schnee was coming.

Just like how Cinder seemed to be cautious against this one huntsman named 'Qrow Branwen', Winter Schnee was an infamous name among the White Fang.

Notorious for hunting White Fang members in Atlas, Winter was hated by his subordinates for a different reason than the rest of her family. Rather than racism, it was because of her sheer _effectiveness_ and _ruthlessness_ in purging them.

Save for himself and probably the witch, nobody could stand up in a fight against the specialist in their ranks. And that's not even taking into account the forces she might bring herself, which likely had a different main control than the robots Ironwood had, meaning Torchwick couldn't infect her robots later.

 _She could interfere with the invasion plan._

Well, normally Adam would be happy seeing _Cinder's_ plan ruined, but this time a large number of his subordinates were involved, and if Winter and her forces were to join the fray, he likely wouldn't be able to count the sheer number of casualties later.

 _This is not for that witch. This is for the White Fang._

If Winter was here, it would be wise to anticipate her quickly. The quickest way would be to assassinate her, but that would attract too much attention, so bust. The second quickest way, would be to investigate her reasons for coming here, then exploit and sabotage it.

 _If that's the case... I should investigate her._ Since Blake's betrayal, no one among his forces was as capable as himself in terms of infiltration, stealth, and stalking missions.

 _Bull: "Lieutenant, I'll wear my disguise and monitor her movements."_

 _LT: "You have an idea as of where she was going?"_

 _Bull: "Of course. The first place she -a formal and disciplined soldier of Atlas- will visit, must be her superior's."_

* * *

Once again, Adam's intuition didn't fail him. It took half an hour of waiting, but Winter's ship really did arrive at Beacon. The specialist herself just exited her ship with four Atlesian Knights accompanying her.

Even though he was clad in a set of a more traditional combat clothes instead of his longcoat and trouser, used red sunglasses instead of his mask, and had painted his horns, Adam was relying on his enhanced sight to observe the specialist from what would normally be considered sniping range.

 _Couldn't risk being found out, after all._

"Hmm?" Adam noticed as two girls -Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee from Blake's team, if his memory served- approached the specialist.

 _The younger Schnee, huh?_

They were close enough to be seen on his eyes, but too far for his ears to _hear_. Realizing that, Adam focused on their lips, trying to grasp the contents of the conversation through their mouth's movements.

" _Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... your presence honors us."_

As he continued to observe the conversation, Adam raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 _...How awkward. Is that how a reunion between siblings should work?_ Hell, were humans creatures who couldn't even bond with their own flesh and blood? Even his most anti-social subordinates could perform better than... _that farce of a reunion._

Adam continued to observe the three as the smallest of the three were left behind and the Schnees walked forward.

" _Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only_ look _unstable."_

" _Bunk beds?"_

The bull faunus frowned. _Too rich to use one, huh?_ Adam mentally mocked as he followed them.

A few minutes later, now at the courtyard of Beacon, Adam noticed a man -with a red cape and a large weapon on his back- just _destroyed_ the two robots walking behind the Schnees, and even threw one of their decapitated heads at them.

 _What the...?_ Did he just destroy two robots belonging to Atlas Military? While an Atlas specialist was nearby? _He is either brave, stupid, insane, or least likely, capable enough to take her on._

It took Adam a moment before realizing that the man was actually drunk. _Oh. He's a dead man, then._

The caped man spoke loud enough for the faunus to actually hear his voice, albeit faintly due to the distance.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Ice Queen."

"Halt!" The specialist ordered her robots.

 _Wait. Which Ice Queen he was referring to?_

"Excuse me!? Do you have any idea who are you talking to?" The younger Schnee said, approaching the man.

 _No. Maybe you, maybe the other bitch._ Adam smirked.

The stalker was both surprised and amused as the man simply placed his hand over the heiress' face, saying 'not you', and pushed her out of the way, and clarified who he meant.

" _You_."

Adam resisted the urge to burst into laughter at the scene. Heck, seeing the bratty Schnee heiress being swiped aside was _just_ the thing he didn't know he needed.

As the man with cape continued, Adam calmed himself down to continue listening.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. Guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you."

If Adam wasn't sure that the man was drunk before, he definitely was sure that the man was now, seeing as he squinted his eyes on the eye-catching figure of white.

"So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... _sentient_ garbage."

 _He is not wrong. I could testify,_ Adam chuckled, seeing as someone actually shared his opinion about the robots.

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow._ "

Adam blinked. _Qrow? This man is Qrow Branwen? The huntsman Cinder is cautious of?_

"Wait, you two know each other?" The little heiress, who was mostly silent -or ignored- finally spoke. Unfortunately -for her at least- the man named 'Qrow' didn't seem to care about her question.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of _sellouts_. Just like your boss."

 _Again, he is not wrong_. Adam admitted.

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Adam raised a brow. Ozpin?

For once, the heiress actually reacted the same way as himself. "Ozpin?"

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-"

 _...So him, this specialist, the general, and the headmaster are involved in something._

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow said once again, dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha." Adam couldn't restrain his laugh this time. _Look at that. She is pissed._

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

As the specialist drew her blade, Adam only grinned in amusement.

His intuition had surprised him this time. Not only he could know about Winter Schnee, now he could investigate about Qrow Branwen as well.

 _And get to enjoy a fight. What else could I ask?_

"Alright then... come take it."

* * *

"Schnee!"

 _Ironwood, huh?_

Noticing the general's arrival alongside some robots and an orange-haired girl, Adam took a few steps back, increasing the distance between him and the scene he was watching.

 _Must not alert him... Wait, is that?_

"Now now, everyone."

 _Ozpin..._ Adam took a few more steps away.

"There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

Then, a blonde teacher beside him also spoke.

"Break it up, everyone. We will take care of this mess."

As Ironwood and Winter left, the headmaster approached Qrow, apparently asking him to follow him alongside the blonder teacher.

 _...They are probably going to discuss inside the tower._

Realizing that, Adam too, decided to quietly leave the scene.

That was... resourceful. He had learned quite a few things, such as Winter's and Qrow's fighting style, their temper, and personality.

But he hadn't learned of Winter's objective yet. _I suppose I have to wait until after they are done with their talk._

* * *

Adam was impatient.

A few hours ago, he was in a garden outside an extremely expensive pavilion that the Atlas specialist rented for a private talk with her sister. He was trying to gather information about her purpose for coming here, of course.

On one hand, he had gained valuable information. Winter was only here to oversee the transport of additional Paladin units to Vale, and then she would leave. Meaning, the control over military forces she brought would be transferred to Ironwood's ship. Cinder would still take control of them later, so the invasion plan wouldn't be affected.

On the other hand, he had picked up some... less-than-believable information.

" _You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"_ Winter had said.

Adam couldn't quite catch what she meant, at the time. _What does she mean?_ But their next conversation enlightened him.

" _Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"_

" _I don't need his charity!"_

" _But you do need his money, don't you?_ _"_

" _What!? How did you know about that!?_ _"_

" _Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?_ _"_

" _Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!_ _"_

" _How embarrassing._ _"_

" _I know!_ _..._ _Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?_ _"_

" _Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home._ _"_

Adam was skeptical about the validity of what he had received. But it was crystal clear that the two of them didn't like their father. At all.

 _If so, that would finally explain why Winter Schnee chose to be a specialist of Atlas military rather than working for her family. Same goes for the heiress, Weiss Schnee choosing to attend Beacon..._

The conversation answered some of his questions, but... it didn't make sense. The Schnee Dust Company members were the worst of humans, and one of the biggest obstacles to faunus independence. The current head of the family in particular, was probably the worst among generations of SDC.

He had always thought that his daughters would be just as bad -if not worse since they were brats- as their father, and once the guy stepped down, Weiss Schnee would continue the tradition of faunus' discrimination in the SDC mines.

But judging from that conversation, his assumptions didn't even come close to reality- in fact, they didn't seem to display any interest in serving their family at all.

 _That's good._ If even the current heiress refused to serve SDC, it was only a matter of time before SDC would fall. _Just assassinate the current head, and they would be done for_. That way, he could end the SDC without risking the lives of too many of his subordinates.

And so that night, Adam decided to follow the younger Schnee after the specialist had left, looking for a chance to talk with her.

It was very risky, he knew. If he was found out, the Vytal Festival would be interrupted due to his presence, and all of Cinder's plan would crash and burn.

But he went with it, regardless. If he somehow managed to know the reason behind their poor relationship, he could easily sow seeds of conflict to damage their relations further later, and ensure that there wouldn't be any heir to the damned company.

There was no guarantee that the heiress would reveal bits of information regarding her family, but if he approached the issue carefully enough and if the heiress was as emo as he thought she was, it was not impossible for him to obtain them, and destroy the SDC with it in the future.

 _That is worth the risk._

He had to admit, though, his curiosity was more than slightly piqued. _Why would they hate their father so much?_ It didn't make any sense to him, who never had a father in the first place.

As Adam carefully followed Weiss in the streets of Vale, he found that the heiress didn't return to Beacon after seeing her sister away.

In fact, much to Adam's surprise, the girl rented a private karaoke box.

 _Why?_ He had heard that Weiss Schnee was a singer, but he didn't expect her to do anything music-related in during the Vytal Festival.

Whatever her reason was though, it was beneficial for him. If she was practicing for her singing or something like that, that would give him an excuse to talk to her after she's done.

Adam knew that karaoke boxes were built sound-proof. With that, the bull faunus rented a private room next to hers, damaged the wall and the sound-proofing layer with his Wilt, and then tried to eavesdrop on her.

Unfortunately, despite his efforts, he couldn't pick up a sound.

 _Damn, what is she doing in there?_ Adam tried to lean closer, but still no sound was heard.

"Tch." He scoffed. _Well, I suppose I have to wait._

* * *

"Hmm..." Weiss was deep in thought.

She was in a good mood. Winter had really made her day an enjoyable one.

So enjoyable in fact, that Weiss was inspired to write a song. And so, she was about to spend the night composing her next song on her scroll.

As she sat on the comfortable sofa, cross-legged, the heiress evaluated the progress.

 _Some believe in fairy stories, and the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much, if I could just believe in me_

 _Mirror, Mirror_

 _I'll tell you something_

 _I think I might change it all_

 _Well, that was a good start_. What part it should be? The chorus? Or perhaps the bridge?

"Hmm..." Weiss shifted on her seat.

* * *

"..."

It had been almost two hours and there wasn't a single sound from the heiress except for the occasional hums.

Adam was sure that the heiress must be composing for a new song. It couldn't possibly take this long without uttering a sound otherwise.

 _Damn it_. _I guess I'm going to be here all night._

Knowing that, Adam decided to listen to a few songs. He hated humans, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy their works of art.

 **If you walk through the right path**

 **Even when you close your eyes, you will reach someplace**

 **But life is manipulated by red strings of temptation**

 **Which entangles everything**

Adam loved those lines of the first song he heard from the randomizer. If he walked down the right path, then no matter what he did, he would reach his goal.

Even if he closed his eyes toward the lives he ruined.

 **I will not forget, this pain and that day's promise**

 **I want to make it come true, but I can't make it come true, even if I can make it come true**

 **On the nights I grabbed at the empty sky**

 **I woke up the next morning losing something**

 **A faded thing called a "reason"**

Adam frowned as he listened to the chorus of the seventh song he heard.

 _No, that can't happen._

Adam clenched his fists as he recalled his promise to a young, child Blake. " _We will bring peace and equality. Together."_

 _I wanted to make it come true... but no, I can't. That's impossible._

Humans and faunus couldn't be equal. One had to disappear.

 _I won't lose my reason. I am resolute._ Yes, that's it.

 **This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution.**

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.**

 **In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told,**

 **And victory is in a simple soul.**

And the thirteenth was one of Adam's favorite song. _Bloody evolution, indeed._

Adam had to disagree about the last part, however. Simple soul couldn't bring victory.

However, the seventeenth song surprised him.

 **Mirror, tell me something**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

"Huh?" Adam was startled. _She finally sings?_

Adam leaned on the wall, once more. No sound.

 _Wait, it's coming from the player?_ Adam glanced at the player's hologram. Indeed, it was playing 'Mirror Mirror', sung by Weiss Schnee.

 _...I suppose listening to it won't hurt._

 **Mirror, tell me something,**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**

 **Fear of what's inside of me;**

 **Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?**

 _Wait, what?_ Adam blinked. _What's that supposed to mean?_

As the vocals stopped for a while and music kicked in, Adam was left wondering.

 _It's like a twisted version of Snow White_. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? That's...

 _What is she trying to convey?_

As the music built and the volume and tempo increased, Adam listened closely.

 **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?**

 **Save me from the things I see!**

 **I can keep it from the world**

 **Why won't you let me hide it from me?**

 **Mirror, Mirror, tell me something**

 **Who's the loneliest of all?**

 _What the hell? What are you talking about?_ Adam frowned.

Was she implying something behind the closed doors of her house? Then that might be the information he was looking for.

But that question again. _What is she talking about? It's like she was saying that herself was-_

 **I'm the loneliest of all**

Adam twitched. _So she does think that she's the loneliest of all!_

That's ridiculous. The youngest daughter, and the heiress of the richest -not to mention filthiest- family in Remnant, lonely? Heck, even someone as _poor_ as himself had family in the form of White Fang!

Adam turned the player off, his mind deep in thought.

 _But if that was true..._

Nope. Impossible.

However, whatever train of thoughts he had was stopped as the nigh-angelic voice was heard once more.

 _Eh?_

* * *

Who am I to complain?

My life's been spared so much pain

Born with all that I need

My comforts all guaranteed

Weiss' chest tightened. How did she manage to compose such painful lyrics? Could she even sing it properly without breaking down?

 _Be strong, Weiss. This is your own song._

She managed this before. She had told the world how did she feel, even if no one understood.

She could do it again.

So what's the problem?

What's keeping me

From moving forward

It's hard to see

She wouldn't break. Nope. Not during the first recording.

I should be free now

I should be fine

But the life I fought for

Still isn't mine

Weiss closed her eyes. _Don't cry._

Some believe in fairy stories,

And the ghosts that they can't see

I know that I could do so much

If I could just believe in me

Mirror, Mirror

Tell me something

Can I stop my fall?

Weiss took a deep breath, almost overwhelmed.

 _Ugh, I can't be like this. Remember! Emotions should give you strength, not overpower you!_

Years of scorn will leave you cold

'Forget your dreams, do what you're told'

When disapproval's all you're shown

The safest place becomes alone

 _Focus... focus..._

 _You are just telling them a story..._

 _My own..._

And isolation's

The price you pay

And every friendship

Is turned away

 _Not anymore._

Weiss couldn't hold her emotions anymore.

Not when the smiling, laughing, happy faces of Ruby, Blake, and Yang flashed in her mind.

But bit by bit, now

A step each day

I'm slowly starting

To find my way

 _And I will find them. For myself._

Some believe in fairy stories,

And the ghosts that they can't see

I know that I could do so much,

If I could just believe in me

Mirror, Mirror

I'll tell you something

I think I might change it all

Trembling, she slowly pressed the button to cut off the recording.

Face in tears, the heiress smiled happily.

 _It's done..._

Weiss sat down on the sofa, trying to even out her breath.

 _...Will somebody understand?_

 _Will someone understand that this story isn't made up?_

"What I'm talking about," Weiss chuckled, "of course no one will."

Weiss remembered. When she was interviewed for her single, 'Mirror Mirror', she had always been praised for her creativity.

No one asked who she had meant. They all thought it was just a simple storytelling.

Weiss turned to the scroll recorder. It asked for a title.

"..."

She typed, 'Mirror Mirror Part II'.

"Huff..." Weiss sighed.

She was just about to tidy up when an unfamiliar, male voice startled her.

"That was one great performance, Schnee."

* * *

 **And there you go! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really had no time to write any more than that. What do you think though? Express it in the reviews or messages. If it's bad, sorry that I won't be able to edit it for a while.**

 **Regardless, I will continue this once I managed to get the damned** _ **time**_ **to do it.**

 **How is it Crim? Hope you love it~**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **P.S.: Songs used: 'Bull's Eye' by Nano; 'Serment' by Mami Kawada; 'This Will Be the Day', 'Mirror Mirror', and 'Mirror Mirror Part II' by Jeff Williams.**


	2. Announcement

**Greetings, everyone! It's been quite a while since my last chapter, "Bull's Eye on the Heiress". But sorry to say that this isn't the next chapter... sort of.**

 **This story has been intended to celebrate for my friend's birthday... but it hasn't been updated for a month now. And more than that, I haven't informed all of you about what would happen to this story at all, despite the amount of love shown for this story.**

 **That ends today.**

 **Let me be blunt: I want to continue this story so badly. For a simple one-shot story, to attain over 320 views and 15 favs and 18 follows in a month is quite something.**

 **But the problem is, I have two other stories waiting to be updated (Adam x Ruby story, 'Something about a Rose' and OC-oriented fic, 'Nightmare Angel'). Because of my tight-schedule, I can only update two of these three semi-regularly (I'm being honest here, this is the best I can manage).**

 **I can't handle all three of them since it will make the update intervals for all three stories very random. And since I'm writing fan fic to train myself to be a professional writer, I do not want that.**

 **You know where this is going.**

 **A POLL!** **Between Wilting Rose and Frostbite, which one should I continue and which one should I put into hiatus for a while?**

 **I can't let go of Nightmare Angel since the OC-oriented story is very damn useful for my plot-writing and character-writing skills, but both this Adam x Weiss story and that Adam x Ruby story serve the same purpose: honing my romance-writing skills. So to be efficient, I have to choose one.**

 **I am trying to be fair here, so I want you to be fair as well. Read 'Something about a Rose' before you voted for this. I want you to suffer the dilemma I'm experiencing, right now~**

 **But if you do not want to, it's fine. Internet is the vitual world where freedom is written on its foundations, after all.**

 **I would prefer you to send your votes to me in private messages, but if you insist on using the reviews, I'm not stopping you.**

 **I'll set a time limit for this poll: Four weeks. I'll close it earlier if the results of the poll become obvious.**

 **By the way, let me respond to the reviews:**

 **King Sorrow: Thx!**

 **Lonessa 8D: HEY THERE SIS! I also love using songs in my fics, so thank you very much for the compliment! I appreciate your appreciation of Weiss' feelings (don't worry, I do too~) I won't be inspired to write this RWBY fan fic if not for you and...**

 **XxxCrimsonSnow (Or, Kaylice): My other sis! Always love to please! And when I remember our birthdays are actually on the same day (just different timezone...) I just feel it's my responsibility to give a present! Thanks for giving Weiss the love she deserves!**

 **Dragons and Breakfast Food: The ultimate Romeo and Juliet, huh? I don't disagree, but does that mean you wanted it to end with both Adam and Weiss dying...? I have to say, if that's what you think, I am all too happy to oblige.**

 **stevenkeiter: And I will give you more. So long as I got the time.**

 **xFallenDemonx: Thank you for the compliment, you made this review when I was having a bad day, so you kind of cheered me up.**

 **Malfre C: Oh dear. You know the term save best for last? OF COURSE the titular song needs to be used at the best moment possible. Also, I considered those cliffhangers before, but I didn't have enough time to do it at the time. Besides, it would limit the scope of the conversation next chapter.**

 **brenda1810018: Here I am! If this story won the poll, I'll update this regularly from now on!**

 **I need to say, _I do not believe in a world of happy endings_ , something not many people agree with. So when you suggests anything related to a less-than-happy ending... you are getting my heart pumped. Be serious when you do.**

 **That's it for the reviews... please vote for the story with your best interests at heart! Thank you for following the development of 'Bring it on, our Destiny' so far!**


End file.
